


Accident

by cosmicgalaxyrose



Category: Planet Booty (Band), TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Food Poisoning, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Minor Violence, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicgalaxyrose/pseuds/cosmicgalaxyrose
Summary: Rob makes fun of Phobos' food, that turns out to be a dish from his home planet, and for payback Phobos makes Rob eat it, and he does, but things go bad real quickly.





	Accident

"That is... nasty."

Phobos looks up, and sees Rob looking at him, with a small look of disgust on his face.

_ "What is?" _ Phobos signs.

"That." Rob states, pointing to Phobo's plate, which had a few crickets covered in some type of weird condiment. Probably a special type from space.

Phobos seems immediately offended.  _ "Hey! This was a dish on my planet! I grew up eating things like this!" _

Rob shakes his head, looking down at his phone. "Look, I'm not trying to be mean. But that shit looks like... well, actual shit. No way in hell would you ever find me--"

_ "Eat it." _

Rob looks to him, clearly shocked. "Excuse me?"

Phobos crosses his arms, glaring.  _ "Eat. It." _ He taps his foot in Morse.

"Pho, I can't. Humans can't--"

_"You CAN. You just don't want to."_ Phobos notes.

Rob nods. "Yeah, exactly. I'm not going to--"

Phobos slams his hands on the table, making Rob jump_. "You insulted my dinner, so now you have to eat it."_

Rob frowns. "Phobos. Really?"

Phobos nods.

"Dude, I'm sorry, but I'm not--"

_"I won't accept your apology unless you eat it." _Phobos states, looking away, arms crossed.

Rob huffs. "You can't be serious."

Phobos doesn't answer, and that makes Rob groan. He looks at the meal, and immediately a gag starts to form in his throat by just the sight of it, let alone the smell. And the thought that he has to eat it in order for Phobos to forgive him?

That's just... ugh.

Finally, after a few moments of thinking, Rob swallows his gag down, and sighs, placing his phone down. "Fine. I'll eat it."

Phobos still isn't replying, so Rob pulls the plate over to him, and picks up the fork. He stabs one of the crickets, hearing a loud crunching sound which made him cringe.

He decides to put as much as the sauce on it as he can, hoping that it'll get rid of that taste. The sauce can't be worse than the actual cricket, right?

Rob looks at Phobos, and holds up the cricket. Phobos looks at him, and smiles, signalling him to eat it.

Rob rolls his eyes, and places the cricket in his mouth, and begins to chew, tightly closing his eyes.

At first, its fine. The cricket doesn't taste like anything, and the sauce tastes like ketchup, mustard, and BBQ sauce mixed into one, with some other types of herbs mixed into it.

So, he's able to actually swallow it. Which Phobos seems pleased with, and Rob is even shocked that he was able to eat it.

And then-- like a bomb going off-- Rob felt an excruciating pain explode into his stomach, which made him scream out and fall to the floor.

Phobos gasps. _"Rob!"_ He gets up and runs to his friend, who is now throwing up onto the floor, clutching his stomach, and coughing violently. Coughing so hard that it makes him throw up even more.

Phobos is shaking, and he rubs his back, one arm around his shoulder, and just-- letting him throw up.

As much as he's a clean freak, he doesn't care about the vomit spilling onto the floor. What he does care about is what is wrong with Rob.

Is it the dish? Why did that make him this sick? Sung, Havve, and even Meouch have tried the same exact dish, and even though they stated it tasted like shit, they never threw up because of it.

So... why did Rob?

After what seemed forever, Rob finally stops throwing up and coughing. He pants, catching his breath, and wiping his mouth and nose, where vomit and spit where dripping out. He doesn't bother to wipe his eyes, which have tears spilling out of them.

"I-I-- I'm-- I'm so-- sorry--" He sniffles, only for Phobos to shush him gently.

_"No no, don't be. It's okay."_ He signs, helping Rob stand, and he walked him to the living room, and sat him down on the couch.

"But I j-just-- threw up all over the kitchen floor.." Rob sniffles, as Phobos gets a pillow and lays him down, placing a hand on his forehead, and frowning when he feels a fever.

_"You're sick, Rob. You had a reason to be sick. It's not like you wanted to throw up all over the floor."_ Phobos states, getting him a towel so he can wipe his face off.

Rob takes it, and wipes away the spit, vomit, and tears, as he coughs into his arm. "How am I sick suddenly? Was it that dish?"

Guilt immediately pools in Phobos' stomach, but he shrugs._ "M-Maybe. I-I-- I don't know."_ He lies. He does have an idea on why Rob is sick, but he doesn't say it.

Rob nods, and he sighs, weakly, and closes his eyes. "I'm gonna... nap for a minute. If... that's cool.."

Phobos nods. _"Y-Yeah. That's fine.."_ He signs, as Rob is out immediately.

He rushes into the kitchen, and he looks at the dish, and throws it in the sink, then picks up his phone. Texting Sung.

**"Hey, can you come home please?"**

**"Uh... sure? Why?"**

**"Rob is sick."**

**"Oh shit really?? What's wrong??"**

Phobos is hesitant with his reply. And he lies.  **"Don't know. He just suddenly got sick. Look man, can you just-- come home?"**

**"I mean yeah? But Dylan and Josh are with me, so if you're cool with them coming too."**

After a second another text comes through.  **"Oh shit Dylan saw my texts he said he's coming over even if I ain't. Said he's worried about Rob. Josh is coming too."**

Phobos curses. But he replies **. "That's fine. Okay. Come home too, though, please."**

**"Okay. Be there in 30, Phobos."**

Phobos slams his phone down, running a hand through his blonde hair, panicking.

What was he supposed to do? To say? Tell Dylan and Josh that he might've poisoned their best friend and now he has a bad illness? What would they do? What would Sung do?

He tried not to think, and he instead got a mop, and began to clean up the vomit on the floor, while Rob was still asleep in the living room.

\---------

The door to the house flew open as Dylan and Josh quickly walked in, rushing to the direction of the living room, while Sung runs to the kitchen, knowing Phobos is in there.

Rob is still on the couch, asleep. He looks very pale, and he's breathing weakly, warm to the touch with sweat on his brow.

Dylan curses, and he runs over, and kneels beside his bandmate, placing a hand on his forehead, and immediately gasping and pulling back. "Holy shit. That's possibly-- the highest fever I've ever felt."

Josh bites his lip, and walks over too, and he gently shakes Rob's shoulder. "Rob? Robert?" He whispers.

Rob groans, and he opens an eye, looking up at them. His eye is bloodshot, and red. He tries to say something but he just groans in pain, holding his stomach.

Dylan and Josh only worry more. They've seen Rob sick before, yeah. They even saw him with a serious flu before, but-- this is way worse.

And that scares them. It does. He's their best friend. And seeing him this sick, worries them to their core.

Sung meanwhile, is walking to the kitchen, and he stops when he sees Phobos... crying. Silent, but hearable.

He frowns. "Phobos? What's wrong? Is it about Rob?" He asked carefully, walking over and gently placing a hand on Phobos' shoulder.

Phobos nods, sobbing even harder. _"I-Its my fault! I made him eat that fucking dish! It's my fault he's sick!"_ He signs as he sobs.

Sung furrows his brow. "What dish? Which one?"

Phobos points to it, sobbing into his hand, and Sung looks at the dish, then immediately pales when he recognizes it. "Oh dear God.."

"What?" Dylan asks, walking in, looking between Sung and Phobos. "What's going on? What happened? What happened to Rob?" He asks, now getting worried.

Sung doesn't answer, and looks to Phobos. "Phobos, humans can't eat that dish. It's like poison to them. The sauce is non-edible to human or Earth creatures. Only aliens can eat it..." He tells him, softly.,He has a feeling Phobos had no idea. And, he didn't. He sobs even harder to prove that point.

Dylan looks like he's going to faint, running a hand through his sweaty hair, and leaning on the counter to keep him supported. "W-What… what's gonna happen to him?" He asks, starting to shake.

"He could either suffer bad food poisoning, or, if he ate a lot of it, it can result into… worse things." Sung explains.

"How worse?" Dylan asks.

"Heart failure. That's the worse."

Dylan loses all color in his face at that statement. Rob can  _ die _ from this. He can have a fucking heart attack and die. Dylan looks to Phobos, tears already filling his eyes as he's afraid to ask this question. "H-How much did he eat?"

Phobos hiccups. _"J-Just one small cricket."_ He signs, his hands shaking.

Sung gives a small sigh of relief, and Dylan snaps his head to him. "What are you so relieved about?!" He suddenly yells, taking Sung and Phobos by total surprise, and immediately Dylan apologizes, wiping his eyes. "Sorry, sorry."

Sung shakes his head, placing a hand on his shoulder. "No, no. I get it. I'm relieved because he didn't eat much, and he should just have a bit of food poisoning for a day or two. It's not as bad as it could be."

Dylan nods, wiping his eyes, hiccuping. "I-I-- I'm just worried."

Sung nods. "Of course, it's natural to worry."

Dylan nods again, and Josh walks in, wiping his eyes, he looks like he's been crying too. "R-Rob fell back asleep. He looks awful…"

"Sung said he'll just have food poisoning for a day or two," Dylan explains, pulling Josh into a hug, and he's immediately hugged back by the smaller male, who's starting to cry. "He'll be okay, I promise."

Sung and Phobos both watch the two men hug and cry softly over their friend, Phobos is trying to not feel guilty. He feels like all of this is his fault, he shouldn't have made Rob eat his food. It's his fault Rob is sick, from how he sees it.

He's cut out of his thoughts when Josh pulls him into a hug, tightly hugging his small frame with his big arms. "It's not your fault, man." He whispers, Sung must've told Josh and Dylan what happened while he was in his own thoughts.

Phobos sobs, hugging Josh back, and Dylan walks over and joins in on the hug. _"I-I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"_

Both of the taller men gently shush him, hugging him tightly. They don't blame him, they're not mad, they understand what happened, it was all an accident. And they know Rob won't be upset.

Sung watches them hug, and he looks out into the living room, to see Rob still asleep, but he isn't as pale and he already looks a lot better, which makes Sung smile. Things will be okay.


End file.
